Knocked him to the floor Tala one shot
by AmTheLion
Summary: Another old quizilla one shot. YouXTala LEMON


**AmTheLion:** Another old one shot lemon from quizilla. This one was made for KatanaUchiha. Enjoy.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own beyblade or its characters. I do however own this story, its ideas and the characters not from the Beyblade series.

**Signs used in the story:**  
"Text" (person talking)  
_text_ (person thinking or flashback)

**WARNING!!!  
Lemon is a story with detailed descriptions of sexual actions,  
not suited for people under 16.  
If you don't like then don't read.**

* * *

**Knocked him to the floor  
(Tala**** Lemon)**

**  
**Walking in the door to the party Mr Dickenson has arranged you sight a little. Mr D. is having the party to celebrate the victory over BEGA. You're wearing a black and red dress that sits tightly on your shapes. As you stand with your friends talking, you notice they suddenly get quiet and stare at someone behind you. Slowly you turn around and look into someone's chest. You look up and into a pair of ice blue eyes. You grin.

"Hi Tala. I didn't think you would come." You say. He smirks at you.

"I could say the same to you." He replies. He's wearing a black tuxedo which makes him look really hot. And you remember the first time you meet him…..

* * *

_You run down the hallway trying to escape the huge bully that challenged you to a beybattle. Normally you wouldn't mind taking a match, but when he called you baby you knew he wanted far more, which you defiantly wouldn't give him. You turn another corner as you hear him shout behind you, and just then you slam into someone, making the person fall to the ground with you on top. Confused and shocked you look at the person underneath you. To your horror it's no other than Tala Valkov. He opens his eyes and glares furious at you. You try to say you're sorry as the other guy turns the corner.  
_

" _Got you. Now you're coming with me!" He says. It's not a scream that escapes your lips, more like a gasp, and without thinking you cling to Tala. The guy reaches down to drag you on your feet when you feel a strong arm around your waist tighten and another slam the guy's hand away. A bit shocked, realizing who's under you, the guy stares at you. _

"_Piss off ass whole, can't you see she don't want to go with you."Shocked you look at Tala, not believing he's protecting you. The guy stands like frozen for a moment before backing up a bit, as Tala helps you to your feet. _

"_You ok?" He's not glaring at you, but not smiling either. You nod in response. A little smirk comes over his lips. Then he turns to the guy again, and once more returns to the death glare._

"_Why are you still here? Didn't I tell you to piss off!" He sneers. The guy whimpers, then runs of in the same direction he came. You glance over at Tala._

"_Thank you" you say._

"_Don't think about it." He replies, then he actually smiles at you. You blush slightly and smile back._

* * *

It doesn't take long before the party gets a bit out of hand. The grown ups had to leave for a little while and as they are gone, someone manage to get alcohol. Needless to say you all get a bit drunk, including you and Tala and some gets very drunk. As it starts getting late, Tala takes your hand and drags you into the hallway.

"I've always liked you _______. From the first time we meet, when you knocked me to the ground." He says. You giggle. You know you're both a bit drunk.

"I'm serious" He says.

"I know. I always liked you too. And you're really handsome in that tuxedo." You reply. He grins at you and lean in kissing you. Gladly you return it and soon you're making out like there's no tomorrow. A little later you're walking hand in hand, heading for his apartment. The chilly night air wakes you up from the drunkenness. You end up on the couch making out. You sit on his lap with one leg on each side of him, as he slides his hands up and down your back and over your hips. He licks your lips asking for entrance. At first you don't give it, teasing him. You giggle as you feel him smirk. Then the need for air is too big and you have to part.

"You're teasing me." He says amused.

"Of course. You know I'm not that easy." You reply. Both smirk and return to each others lips. And when he asks for entrance this time, you gladly give it. He explores every part of your mouth making you moan. He smiles into the kiss and holds you tighter.

* * *

A few moments later you're in Tala's bedroom, both of you in just the underwear. You laugh as he struggles a little with your bra.

"Damn it. They it let me have you." He groans. You laugh even more and kiss him passionately. Finally he gets it of and he starts kissing you down your chest. You run your fingers true his flaming red hair and give a light moan as he massage your breasts. He smiles and kisses you. You smile back and push him over on his back. Now you kiss him down his chest. He moans lightly and you feel him harden. You smile and stroke him over his boxers. He grins as he grows even more. You giggle.

"I turn you this much on do I?" You ask. He kisses you passionately.

"You should only know." He replies. Then he pushes you back, so he's again on top of you. He slides his hands all the way down your body to your knees, before he goes a little up again and starts massaging your female hood. He slowly removes the last of your underwear and goes back to massaging you. Soon you're moaning in pleasure. He kisses your neck and you slide your hands up and down his back as your moans becomes louder. Again you push him on his back and kiss him violently. You slip of his boxers, reviling his already hard man hood. You smirk and take him in your hand, and while kissing him you start massaging him. He moans of your touch. He's really hard now and he pushes you down on the bed.

"You're mine now." He says. You smirk. Then he kisses you overpoweringly as he enters you.

You gasp as he pushes into you. He grins then goes into a rhythm. You moan in pure satisfaction and beg him to go faster and harder. He doesn't wait but do as you ask. You moan louder as he thrusts into you. Your breaths get more and more heavy as you do all you can to please each other. You grab his hair and moan in his ear. He kisses your neck as you're both about to come. He thrust hard into you, releasing inside of you. You half moan, half scream in pleasure. Curling your back, and keeping him in that position, you come as well. He stays until you come completely, before pulling out and roll exhausted of you.

* * *

Lying there besides each other you're both breathing heavily. He grins and looks over at you.

"This is the best night of my life." He says. You laugh and look back at him.

"Mine too." You snuggle up in his arms and rest your head on his chest.

"I love you Tala" He lays his arms around you in a tight grip.

"I love you too ________."

* * *

**AmTheLion:** That was it. Hope you enjoyed reading it.

**Please leave a review.**


End file.
